


You don't know how lovely you are

by sweetkisses



Series: Our love is special because it's you and I [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boring, I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT LIAM, M/M, Wheelchair!louis, enjoy??, i dont know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what are you studying?" Harry asks.</p><p>"Accounting." Louis says quietly.</p><p>"Sweet. I don't know much about accounting but I do know that it means you must be pretty damn smart." Harry says nodding his head.</p><p>"Thanks." Louis giggles out and Harry didn't know it was possible for him to be more beautiful. "What, um, what are you studying?"</p><p>"Law." Harry says and lays his legs out in front of him as he places his hands behind him and tilts his head towards the sun.</p><p>"You must be pretty smart if you're studying law." Louis mocks with a smirk. Harry didn't expect the next words to ever come out of his mouth but this boy just does things to him.</p><p>"Two smart people make a genius couple." </p><p> </p><p>or the four times Harry sees the beautiful boy in the wheelchair</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know how lovely you are

**Author's Note:**

> title from the scientist by coldplay 
> 
> this fic sucks but an anon has been begging me to write it and i wrote this before but i hated everything about it so i changed it completely. I have been having a HUGE writers block lately so dont judge me on how bad this fic is. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first time Harry sees him it's a hot day.  
  
It's the third week of uni and Harry is already struggling. Niall, his roommate kept him up all night with his snores so at three in the morning he took sleeping pills and now it's ten. He already missed his first class of the day and he's late to his second.  
  
Harry runs across the courtyard quickly, only a few other people are out right now. Some relaxing, some studying and some running late to class just like the green eyed boy. Harry is sweating as the hot late summer sun beats across him. He wipes his face as he pushes himself a little farther enjoying the small breeze he creates with his speed.  
  
He's about fifty feet away from the door to his classroom when a huge wind hits him. He stops just as something white smacks him in the face. He pulls it down as another one hits him in the face. Looking around him he stares at the papers everywhere, slowly flying away with the wind.  
  
"No! No! No!" A sweet voice says in panic and Harry looks to his right where a boy sitting in a wheelchair is flaring his arms and trying to grab the papers that are blowing away from him and right towards Harry. "Stop!" The voice says again causing Harry to break into action. He reaches down and snatches up the papers quickly. The wind dies down just as Harry picks up the last one. He shuffles the papers together before walking over to the boy who is rolling toward him.  
  
"Here you go." Harry smiles and hands the papers back to the boy who sets them in his lap. Harry admires the way his long golden hair falls in front of his eyes and trails only an inch past his ears. He looks back at Harry with a smile of his own, his teeth are a little crooked but his smile is shining bright, brighter than the hot sun on this day. But what really makes Harry's breath hitch is the beautiful bright blue eyes, so full of a life that Harry suddenly wants to be a part of. He's small, even from sitting down Harry can tell Louis is much shorter than him. He's thin but his thighs are big and...delicious. He's wearing a marvel t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Causal and still managing to make Harry feel a little hotter than he already is.  
  
"Thank you so much." That angelic voice says bringing Harry back to reality.  
  
"No problem it's the least I can do." Harry winks down at him causing the boy to blush and god he's even more gorgeous than Harry thinks. They stare at each other for a few more minutes when Harry remembers what he was doing before this beautiful boy caught his attention. "Shit, gotta get to class." Harry chuckles and takes one last look at the boy before jogging away, feeling as though he left a piece behind.  
  
Harry's professor yells at him for ten minutes straight but Harry couldn't hear him over the memory of the beautiful voice.  
  
*  
  
The second time Harry sees him it's pouring rain.  
  
Harry is using his prelaw notebook to cover his hair from the cold rain. His curls are already soaked and he's only been under it for five minutes, not even. He is rushes as fast as he can across the muddy courtyard when he sees his beautiful boy.  
  
Harry looks up from his feet and sees him sitting in his wheelchair, not moving, sitting there and looking straight ahead with his hands on the wheels almost as if he's ready to push it forward. Harry slows himself to a stop and squints his eyes through the rain as he stares at the boy. The beautiful isn't doing anything, it's like he's frozen. Harry can't help it whenever his feet lead him over to the boy.  
  
"Do you need help?" He shouts over the rain as he lowers his notebook because he's soaked anyways. The boy turns his head slowly at him and Harry's face drops when he sees the blue eyes surrounded by red and even though it's raining Harry knows most of the water on his face are tears.  
  
"I’m fine." He croaks out and looks away from Harry. That doesn't stop the green eyed boy from bending down so he's eye level with the boy.  
  
"I'm not blind you know, I know that there is something wrong and you don't have to tell me anything besides how to cheer you up." Harry is shouts over the rain but it feels like he's whispering it. The boy just blinks at him before clearing his throat and _really_ whispering to Harry.  
  
"Can you help me get out of mud? I'm kinda stuck and super late for class." Harry blinks at him once before nodding. He's totally forgot that he was on his way to class and Harry knows that it's already started and he's going to have to miss more because he's helping this angel.  
  
"Of course." Harry says back. "Hold this?" Harry hands out his soggy, and he really hopes it's still useable, prelaw notebook to Louis who takes it and sets it on his lap.  Harry nods a thank you as he stands up and places one hand under the ledge of Louis' feet and the other behind Louis' head. He used all his strength to lift the boy up, he's light but the wheelchair isn't. Harry takes steps to the left until he hits the wet cement where he gently sets Louis down.  
  
"Thank you." The boy whispers through the rain but Harry still manages to here it.  
  
"You're welcome." Harry says and takes his notebook from the boy. He's about to walk away but he just can't bring himself to move his feet. "Where are you going?" Harry asks the boy who smiles up at him, tears and rain and all.  
  
"I was just going back to my dorm." He says over the rain and now, for some reason, he's smiling and Harry can't help but smile back. Harry looks around them to see that they are alone and it doesn't surprise him because it's raining.  
  
"Do you want me to walk with you?" Harry says and now he just completely forgot about his class and it doesn't matter because he's fifteen minutes late and he isn't going to sit there for forty five minutes when he'd rather be with this boy.  
  
"No, it's quiet alright. I can tell you have a class to get to. Thank you again." He says softly at Harry before smiling one last time and pushes himself past Harry.  
  
Harry watches him until he can't see him anymore. He drags himself to class with the beautiful tear eyed boy on his mind.  
  
*  
  
The third time Harry meets him it's sunny again.  
  
Harry's walking back from his class, dragging himself across the courtyard and back to his dorm, when he sees the boy. He's sitting in his wheel again but this time he's writing quickly in the notebook that sits in his lap. Harry doesn't stop himself from changing his direction from his form to the boy.  
  
Harry stands in front of him, blocking the sun from the boy’s notebook causing him to look up at Harry. His blue eyes squint up at Harry just as his golden hair falls in front of his eyes.  
  
"Hi." Harry says deeply.  
  
"Hi." The boy breaths back. Harry doesn't know what to say so he just sits down on the ground in front boy. "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Well you already are." The boy smirks down at him and Harry can't help but stare.  
  
"M'Harry." He says holding his hand out to the boy.  
  
"Louis." The other boy takes his hand. It's small, _much_ smaller than Harry's, and it's soft and Harry just wants to hold it forever.  
  
"Louis." Harry repeats liking the way it tastes on his tongue. "It suits you." He nods.  
  
"Thanks?" Louis questions causing his eyebrows to frown in confusion and that shouldn't be as cute as Harry thinks.  
  
"Don't worry it's a good thing." Harry reassures him. Louis nods his head at him before lowering it again as he continues to write. His hand flows across the paper smooth like he's creating a masterpiece and Harry thinks he is one himself. "What are you writing?" Harry asks tilting his head like a child.  
  
"Oh it-it's nothing." Louis says and quickly closes the notebook before shoving it into his backpack which is lying on the ground next to him. Harry pushes away his curious side and smiles at him. He wants, no needs, he needs to know everything about Louis.  
  
"So what are you studying?" Harry asks deciding to change the subject due to Louis' nervousness.  
  
"Accounting." Louis says quietly.  
  
"Sweet. I don't know much about accounting but I do know that it means you must be pretty damn smart." Harry says nodding his head.  
  
"Thanks." Louis giggles out and Harry didn't know it was possible for him to be more beautiful. "What, um, what are you studying?"  
  
"Law." Harry says and lays his legs out in front of him as he places his hands behind him and tilting his head towards the sun.  
  
"You must be pretty smart if you're studying law." Louis mocks with a smirk. Harry didn't expect the next words to ever come out of his mouth but this boy just does things to him.  
  
"Two smart people make a genius couple." Harry can't help but smirk as the blush spreads across his cheeks. Before Louis can response though, Harry's phone rings signaling a text message. He grabs it and reads it quickly.  
  
 _From: Niall_  
  
Come home I need you to make me lunch or ill make it myself 

"Hey it was nice meeting you, Louis but I have to go before my roommate burns down the whole dorm building."  
  
"Bye, Harry." Harry nods and grabs his stuff and walks away quickly.  
  
Halfway home Harry realizes that he never got Louis' number or even his last name. He runs back to the courtyard to find Louis long gone and hopefully Harry can find him again.  
  
*  
  
The fourth time Harry sees Louis it's in class.  
  
Harry takes a seat in the back of his English class for once when he sees the black shinny wheelchair seated in the middle of the room. The professed hasn't arrived yet so Harry gathers his things and casually sits next to Louis.  
  
"Hi." Harry says gathering Louis' attention away from the same notebook he was writing in before and Harry can't help but note that he's almost out of paper.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." Louis says and closes his notebook.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good super good actually." Louis smiles.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good. Listen Louis," He starts ready to spill everything. "I would really like to get to know you better and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? As a date?" He's nervous know and can't stop his big hands from sweating. He places them on his thighs and tried to causally wipe them off.  
  
"You want to go out with me!?" Louis whispers with wide eyes.  
  
"Um, yeah." Harry chuckles awkwardly.  
  
"Why?" Louis' voice is quiet so quiet. Harry's face crushes into confused.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Harry says like it's-well like it's an obvious answer. Louis just slowly shakes his head at him his face dumbfounded. "Because you're beautiful."  


"I don't even know what to say." Louis whispers as his face burns red with blush. "Thank you Harry, thank you." Louis says and Harry doesn't know why he's thanking him but that doesn't stop Harry from saying you're welcome.  
  
"So," Harry clears his throat. "Can I have your number?" He questions and Louis nods as he rips a piece of paper out of his notebook before scribbling on it. He slides it over to Harry just as the professor comes in and quiets the class.  
  
Halfway through the lesson Harry looks down at the paper Louis gave him and smiles because even this boys handwriting is beautiful.  
  
*  
  
Harry texts Louis as soon as class ends. He's not even ashamed he just knows he needs to look at that beautiful boy. They make plans to meet up at the courtyard and walk/roll together to a place to eat for dinner.  
  
Harry is waiting in the courtyard wringing his fingers together with nerves. He tries to calm himself down but he doubts he will, hell he even spent ten minutes yelling at Niall about how he is going to be late. He isn't though, no he's ten minutes early.  
  
"Hi." That beautiful voices says from behind him. Harry turns toward Louis with a smile.  
  
"Hi. You look great." Harry says taking in Louis. He's wearing a red shirt with tight black jeans and all black vans. He just looks really good in black.  
  
"Thanks," Louis blushes. "You too." He says and nods at Harry's body-outfit which is a low neck white shirt with his dark blue jeans and old boots.  
  
"So shall we get going?" Harry asks and Louis nods.  
  
They start on their way going left of the courtyard slowing walking/pushing along the small sidewalk. They talk and it's smooth and nice and if there is a silence it's not awkward, it's relaxing. They joke and discuss their friends and family and some “crazy” adventures.

They walk until Louis points out a small ice cream shop. They go in Harry orders there good while Louis picks out a small table in the corner. The employee moves the chair away so that Louis can just roll up to it and Harry smiles.  
  
"One medium strawberry on a waffle cone." Harry says holding the ice cream out to Louis as he licks his own and sits across from the boy.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Louis smiles brightly as he takes it from Harry and licks it quickly. "Today's been great." Louis says as he licks the whole way around his cone.  
  
"Yeah it has." Harry agrees with a wink.  
  
After they finish their ice cream they walk around some more before it gets dark and they decide to go home. Harry walks Louis to his dorm as Louis talks proudly about how he just loved math and then when he took his accounting class; well let’s just say it was a wet dream to him.  
  
"So this it is." Louis giggles dryly as he and Harry stop outside of the building. "I had a great time Harry."  
  
"Me too." Harry breaths out as the moonlight hits Louis perfectly.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the fact that you didn't say anything about my wheelchair. I mean I don't hate it, I love this old thing, it's just I hate talking to people about it." Louis explains as he brushes a piece of his hair back.  
  
"I didn't really see any reason to bring it up." Harry says with a smile that he can't control.  
  
"Just thank you." Louis says with a smile just like Harry's.  
  
"You're welcome." Harry says as he places his hands on the wheelchair one on each side of Louis' head. "Can I kiss you?" He whispers and Louis' breath hitches. Harry might be blocking some of the moonlight but the other is hitting dead on Louis' eyes making them shine brighter than normal.  
  
"Please." Louis whispers so quietly that if Harry wasn't this those then he would have missed it. Harry moves is mouth to Louis' and it's beautiful. Everything about Louis is. They move their lips for a few seconds before Harry pulls away and places their foreheads together.  
  
"Bye, love." Harry whispers before pecking his lips again. He pushes off the wheelchair and watches to make sure Louis makes it in his dorm. When the later boy is at the door he turns around and waves to Harry who waves back before walking off to his own dorm.  
  
*  
  
They go on four more dates before Harry asks Louis to be his boyfriend.  
  
"Hey babe?" Harry asks turning around from where he was walking back to his own dorm.  
  
"Yeah?" Louis says turning back to Harry too. They are only a foot apart.  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry says and he hasn't ever seen Louis smile so brightly.  
  
"Yes Harry, yes, yes, yes!" He says loudly and Harry can't help but lunge foreword and kiss the beauty deeply.  
  
*  
  
Louis tells Harry about his wheelchair on their third month anniversary.  
  
They at laying in Louis' bed, his roommate Zayn gone to give them privacy. Harry is leaning against the headboard and Louis is leaning on him, his head laying on Harry's chest. Harry can't help but run his fingers through Louis' beautiful hair.  
  
"I've been in one of these my whole life." Louis says nudging the wheelchair next to the bed with his hand. Harry frowns down at the boy and right now Harry wishes he could see his face. "When I was born the doctors said everything was perfect. It was only a few hours later when they saw that I was the only baby that wasn't kicking or moving my legs." Louis takes a deep breath.  
  
"It was the next day when I was diagnosed as an paraplegic. My mom said it was one of the hardest thing she's ever dealt with, her first born child was born with a defect. a defect. She called it a fucking defect. Every time she would take me out and make up some story of how I was in a horrible accident. My mother was disgusted by me." Louis breaths out slowly and Harry knows that he's starting to tear up so he rub up and down Louis' arm.  
  
"She had Lottie when I was six and well I guess I was kind of forgotten. I didn't mind though, it gave me the chance to enjoy my wheelchair and realize that it wasn't horrible like she thought because it was my home and it was enjoyable. I love these fucking pain in the ass wheels." Louis laughs dryly and Harry can hear the tears coming from his beautiful boy. "I honesty love my wheelchair it's a part of me and I don't think I'll ever give it up for a pair of those boney things you call legs."  
  
"I don't think you want these I mean you know how many times I trip over my own feet, I'm a pathetic excuse for a man with legs." Harry smiles when he hears Louis giggle at him.  
  
"That is true." Louis says and Harry glad that he doesn't here those tears. He pulls Louis' head closer and whispers in his ears.  
  
"With or without working legs and you're still manage to be the most gorgeous person alive."  
  
Louis turns his face towards Harry and kisses him deeply.  
  
"I love you." Louis says when they pull apart.  
  
"Not nearly his much as I love you." Harry whispers before attaching their lips again. Harry pulls away quickly though. "Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?"  
  
"I don't recall you ever saying that." Louis smirks and leans his mouth closer to Harry's.  
  
"Well, you're beautiful Louis. So fucking beautiful and I can't be happier to call you mine." Harry says before kissing Louis'.

**Author's Note:**

> cOMMENTS AND KUDOS???????


End file.
